DC Metal White Story
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Stories of heroes from the Dark Mutliverse
1. Story 1

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO DC

The Devastator

Darkseid Lois Lane aka Lois Omega and Bruce Wayne aka The Devastator from DC Metal.

Batman held the spear hoping not to use it. He rose his cape to cover himself from breath of frost breath.

Then a beam of heat vision slice Batman's arm that held the spear off. Bruce fell to the ground in pain. Hovering above him was the fallen symbol of hope Superman.

"I never understood something Bruce. The others leaguers said that you could defeat me in a fight if nether of held back. So stupid."

Superman started a Batman for few seconds. "I can with one breath freeze you, with one stared cut you in haft, one flick of my finger break every bone. All you have a pathetic spear." Clark again use his heat vision to blast the spear way from Bruce. "I was weak to hold back all this time and your still weak because you held back." Said Clark turning his back to his friend.

"Holding back not crossing the line is what makes me strong Clark. Now I'll show you what it likes to be human." Said Batman pressing the button on his belt injecting himself with the Doomsday virus.

Batman transformed his arm grew back and he became the Devastator. He punch Superman in the back. Then grab his head slam it into the ground then raise Clark up so they were face to face.

"NOW WHO WEAK!" Said Bruce breathing golden gas into Superman's face. He then drop Clark to the ground. "What did you do to me my powers?" Asked Clark surprise at how weak he felt. "Gold kryptonite your powers are gone for good."

The Devastator look down at the now powerless pathetic once great hero.

"Now he feels what the regular people he once protected felt everyday their mortality." Came a voice the Devastator recognized but never thought to hear again. He turn to see Lois Lane wearing armor with a Omega symbol on it. "Lois? I thought he killed you?" He Asked. "This world Lois Lane yes just as in mine he killed my Bruce Wayne." She said look at disgust and anger at Clark.

Clark look at Lois in surprises. "Lois I-.." Lois shot a beam from her eyes that hit Clark sending him into the ground and knocking him out.

The Devastator look at Lois as she retracted the tentacle. "You have Darksied's powers?" Bruce asked questionably. Then Lois to his surprise approached until she was standing right in front of him then she reach a hand up and in no fear touch his face in what seem to be affected way. " I became one with the Omega force to stop my Superman but I have no desire to concurred the universe. I am Lois Omega." Lois continued to stare at Bruce with what seem to be love in her eyes.

"I and the others seek to recruit the good side heroes from the dark multiverses to join our cause to help the light multiverses world." Gesturing to the floating city that just appeared in the sky.

"I hope I can confidence you to join Bruce because in my world you and I were together." Lois smiled as she ran her fingers along Bruce's bone face with out fear.

"Join us Bruce this earth won't last and we can make sure that the Superman's that haven't fallen don't fall and defeat those who have fallen. Because not all Clarks are like this pathetic one." The Devastator look at Lois Omega then slowly touch her face. "I'm with you Lois and I promise no one will harm you." Lois Omega smiled lean up to place a kiss on The Devastator lips. "And I protect you my love come let's get to the Ark and be on our way."


	2. Story 2

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO DC

Cyborg Supergirl Short

Looks like the Cyborg Supergirl from Future ends and Cyborg Superman is Clark not Hanksaw

Basic off Mortal Kombat Cyber Sub Zero story.

Kara systems began to reboot. Above him he saw the face of Lena. "Kara, can he hear me?" She Asked someone Kara couldn't see. "She should." Came a voice that seem familiar but one that Kara never heard. "Kara?" Lena asked again. "Yes Lena." Said Kara starting to sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"I remember the things I have done for (evil robots villain.). We must save the others." Said Kara her robotic voice sad. "And we will." Came the unfamiliar voice again. Kara turn to see Lois Lane with Darkseid symbol standing next to Lois Lane without the symbol. "I'm Lois Omega and we are here to save as many as we can before this world is destroyed."

As Kara was about to leave Lena grab her arm. Kara turn to look at her girlfriend. "Lena I-.." she couldn't began to say sorry or how much she love Lena. For the girl question had wrap her arms around Kara's neck and was kissing her. Though surprise Kara didn't hesitate in returning the kiss. When they separated Kara Said. "I will come back too you."

"I know you will." Said Lena

"Did you find the intruder?"

"Yes I was force to kill him."

"He should have be save for interrogation."

"He was actually quite formable I had no choice."

"Follow me. We have another mission." Cyborg Superman started walking towards the tele-porters. Kara followed. They arrived at a abandoned subway station.

"What mission do we have here?" Asked Kara. "I have scanned your neural net. Supergirl 1 your neuromodulators have been recalibrated." Said Superman turning to face his cousin. "Impossible." Said Kara trying to pretend that he was still on (evil robotic villain) side.

"I must fix your system. Remove your access panel." Said Superman reaching his hand out to Kara's chest. But before he could touch. Kara grab the hand then throw a punch into her cousin chest sending him flying back. Superman landed on his back. He started to get up.

"Your programming has be corrupted."

"Our souls were corrupted Kal." Said Kara taking a fighting stance. "My have been cleansed and so will yours."

They began to fight but even so Kara knew Clark was still inside because Cyborg Superman was holding back and in no time Kara had defeated him. Clark laid on the ground unconscious. Kara bent down and sent props into Clark head and began doing what had been done to him that was restoring Clark's soul. In a short time it was finished and Kara rebooted her cousin. Clark's eyes lit up. "Are you alright?" Asked Supergirl. "Uhh yes my head feels more clearer thank you Kara."

Supergirl got up and offered a hand to Clark who took it. Kara pulled him to his feet. "I knew you were still in there Kal. You brought us to this remote location away from those who were interfere and you made it very easy to defeat and reprogram you."

"Yes but you would of defeated me anyway. Because I'm less than I was." Clark said jokingly if he could he would be smiling. Kara also nodded. "We should leave there is work to be done." Clark nodded then Asked . "Is Lois alright?" "You can ask her yourself but first we must free as many of the heroes as we can get them to safety this world will not last let do what we can." Said Kara opening a boom tube. They walk through it. On the mission to save this world greatest heroes


	3. Story 3

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO DC

Batman The Merciless one shot

Basic off Mortal Kombat 11 prologue with Shinnok and Radian.

Batman held Wonder Woman lip body in his arms. "Ares you will pay for this!" He yelled his voice full of rage at the loose of the woman he love. Ares laughed. "Who are you to challenge me the god of war you are alone neither of you can defeat me a god!" Batman grabbed the helmet off the ground. "I love you Bruce end this once and for all." Batman remembered Diana saying to him. Bruce nodded. "I love you Diana and I'll end it." He place the helmet on his head.

Time Skip

Lighting shot down through the prison roof. Shocking the chained prisoner. Then the onslaught ended and the prisoner slump down.

"You should thank me Batman our battle change you." Ares the former God of War raised his head

"For the better."

The one figures on the thrones got up. Then Batman the Merciless and the new God of War shot lighting. Ares scream again in pain as he was shocked and burned.

"BE SILENT ARES!" Commanded the Merciless. He stop his onslaught. Batman approach until he were standing right in front of Ares then he reach out a hand then grab Ares head sending lighting through him again then after a minute let go.

"But you wear and wield my helmet and power." Ares took a deep breath. "Finally you except the truth that been holding you back."

"The truth i except Ares is that mercy is wasted on evil that try to destroy the earths and the ones I love." Said The Merciless grabbing the chains.

"We will destroy our enemies and protect the innocent from tyrants and monsters. Starting with you." Said Batman yanking on the chains forcing Ares to his feet.

"How Merciless not even you a new god can kill a god?"

Then another person enter the room. Diana Wayne the Goddess of War aproceh Ares with a sword in hand.

"There are fates worst then death brother!" Diana Said as she raised the blade. Then Diana swung the sword.

Ares head fell to the ground still alive but just a head. The two god look down at the fallen god. "Thank you for giving me this pleasure Bruce."

Bruce looked at his wife. "I would not denied you the honor of this my love." Diana smiled at him. Then Bruce pick up Ares head that was still making gorily sounds. "He will stand as a symbol of our wrath." He place Ares head on a table then turn to face Diana removing his helmet. "So are the soldiers ready to go?" He Asked. "Yes The Amazons and Bat Clan are ready and on the Ark in New Themyscira Lois Omega and the others are waiting for us."

But first" Diana smiled and wrap her arms around Bruce's neck while he wrap his arms around her waist. They lean in and kiss passionately. "I love you Bruce." Said Diana when they separated. "I love you too Diana."

Little extra spin off to this story for fun

Basic of Mortal Kombat X Dark Radian in the Neatherrealm

"To long have we let the multiverses to endure the horrors of war. Time and again the heroes of the earths have defeated their enemy. But always the villains rise again. What have the villains gain with their crimes money, power, the slaughter of the innocent." The Merciless eyes flash. "We set out to help add the heroes of the god multiverses in their wars against evil. Our wrath must punish the worst foes against the earths. Such as Darksied. But it can not blindly consume those who deserve compassion and can be saved."

The on lurkers on the thrones nodded in approval.

He took out Ares head and through it on the ground. "Ares was a god impossible to kill with out the right ways. Because there are fates worst than death." With that The Merciless left the throne room of the gods.

PLAN ON DOING A INJUSTICE STORY WITH THESE CHARACTERS


	4. Request

If anyone have a ideas on how to do good versions of the other Dark Knights or other evil version of heroes could you please put them down on the reviews. It's hard to think of how to make bad guys good. Maybe can do Marvel evil heroes as weIl. I would appreciate it thank you


	5. Story 4

Cyborg Batman Short

Looks like the Muder Machine and Cyborg Superman is Clark not Hanksaw

Basic off Mortal Kombat Cyber Sub Zero story.

This one was before the Cyber Supergirl one

Cyber Batman systems began to reboot. Above him he saw the face of Selena. "Bruce, can he hear me?" She Asked someone he couldn't see. "He should." Came a voice that seem familiar but one that Bruce never heard. "Bruce?" Asked Selena again. "Yes Selena." Said Bruce starting to sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"I remember the things I have done for (evil robot villain name). We must save the others." Said Bruce his voice though robotic sounded sad. "And we will." Came the unfamiliar voice again. Bruce turn to see Lois Lane with Omega symbol on her chest standing next to Lois Lane without the symbol. "I'm Lois Omega and we are here to save as many as we can before this world is destroyed."

Bruce at Bad Robots HQ from the teleports and was met by Cyborg Superman.

"Did you find the intruder?" He Asked.

"Yes I was force to kill him." Answered Bruce.

"He should have be save for interrogation." Clark sounded annoyed.

"He was actually quite formable I had no choice."

After a moment Clark Said.

"Follow me. We have another mission." Cyborg Superman started walking towards the tele-porters. Bruce followed. They arrived at a abandoned subway station.

"What mission do we have here?" Asked Bruce. "I have scanned your neural net. Batman 1 your neuromodulators have been recalibrated." Said Cyborg Superman turning to face Bruce. "Impossible." Said Bruce trying to portend that he was still on Cyborg side.

"I must fix your system. Remove your access panel." Said Cyborg Superman reaching his hand out to Bruce's chest. But before he could touch. Bruce grab the hand then through a punch into Cyborg Superman chest sending him flying back. Superman landed on his back. He started to get up.

"Your programming has be corrupted."

"Our souls were corrupted Clark." Said Batman taking a fighting stance. "My have been cleansed and so will yours."

They began to fight but even so he knew Clark was still inside because Cyborg Superman was holding back and in no time Bruce defeated him. Clark laid on the ground unconscious. Bruce bent down and sent props into Clark head and began doing what had been done to him that was restoring Clark's soul. In a short time it was finished and Bruce rebooted his friend. Clark's eyes lit up. "Are you alright?" Asked Bruce. "Uhh yes my head feels more clearer thank you Bruce."

Batman got up and offered a hand to Clark who took it. Bruce pulled him to his feet. "I knew you were still in there Clark. You brought us to this remote location away from those who were interfere and you made it very easy to defeat and reprogram you."

"Yes but you would of defeated me anyway." Clark said jokingly if he could he would be smiling. Bruce also nodded. "We should leave there is work to be done. Clark nodded then Asked . "Is Lois alright?" "You can ask her yourself but first we must free as many of the heroes as we can get them to safety this world will not last let do what we can." Said Bruce opening a boom tube. They walk through it. On the mission to save this world greatest heroes


	6. Story 5

In this world the Flash is gone.

In Central City

The Reverse Flash aka Eobard Thawne ran through the street barely dodging lightning strikes, blast of flames and shards of ice. "Your time has come Thawne." Came the voice of the attacker. Thawne look to see Batman with the Flash's Rogues Weapons. The weather wand, and the heat, mirror and cold gun at his side.

The Reverse Flash laugh.

"All of the Flash Rogues Weapons why do you think you'll succeed with them against me when they couldn't do against The Flash?" Mocked Thawne as he charge at Batman who uses the mirror gun to escape. "Because your not the Flash!" Said Bruce then the Bat Tank crash through the wall.

After a short battle Thawne mange to hit Bruce to the ground. The Reverse Flash stood behind the defeated Batman.

"Your right, I'm better then worthless Flash you made a mistake."

Thawne reach a hand down to grab Batman to finish him. "Assumption is the mother of all failures!" Said Batman

as with blindly speed he spun around and sank a needle into Thawne's leg which began to freeze like ice. "You've just been injected with the cryostasis formula developed by Mr. Freeze. He gave it to me after I help cure his wife. You increased metabolism should burn it off in three seconds. But you won't need them!" Then he punches the Reverse Flash lights out.

Time Skip

Thawne began to groan as he stared to wake. "Where am I." Then the roar of a engine brought him back to full awareness. And he realized he was on the hood of the batmobile chain to it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Yelled Thawne

"I repurposed the Cosmic Treadmill engine to let me steal your connection to the Speed Force as payback for take Barry away from his love ones." The car began picking up speed. "I will race into the Speed Force... and steal it from you!"

Thawne's eyes widen more as he struggled. "No you can't!" But Bruce ignored him and continued. "To long you have tortured the Flash and his love ones. Barry told me that you wanted to be a hero. But realizing that you would become his greatest enemy you decided that was the only path. No More!" Bruce reave the car. The engine roared. The wall of the Speed Force began to open. "You can't do this, these powers are MINE!!" Screamed Thawne. "No there mine." Said Bruce as they enter Thawne suddenly felt his power began to drain away from him. "YOU CAN'T!!" Then as they were surrounded by the Speed Force a figure appeared who look like Lois Lane wearing dark armor with a Omega symbol. "Welcome Thawne, Bruce glad you excepted our offer the Speed Force is yours Bruce use it well, then meet us over Gotham." She snap her fingers and Bruce felt the Speed Force become one with him. Then he began to run. Leaving Thawne alone. "What now?" He asked.

Lois Omega turn to face the Black Flash who just appeared. "He's all yours."

"NO, NO!!" Screamed Thawne one last time as The Black Flash grab him and thrust it fist through his chest. Thawne began to fade away.

Back in Central City

A figure exited the Speed Force it wasn't the Flash, it wasn't Batman, it was Red Death.

He run towards Gotham and the Ark.


	7. Story 6

Basic of Green Lantern Emerld Knights

Wayne Tower

A image of Bruce Wayne with his family hang on the wall.

Batman the Dawnbreaker flew backwards into the wall knocking the photo to the ground. He look at the screen which flickered then died. "A sign of this to come Batman." Came the voice of his attacker. Bruce look up to see Bane wearing a red lantern ring and holding Bruce's power battery. "Darkness."

"Got a new color scheme Bane?" Asked Bruce.

"I will break those who serve the self appointed Guardians of the Universe. But most of all I'll break you Batman."

Short time skip after landing on a roof.

The Red Lantern aproceh the almost out of power Green Lantern.

"I have seen the destiny of this world Batman and it is death!" Said Bane as he approached Bruce.

"I don't fear death Bane!" Said Bruce determinedly. Then came a voice from above. "Nor shall you my love." Then Bane was grab by two violet color Construct and was thrown away from Bruce. The source was Talia and Selena Wayne aka Cat Star. (Catwoman And Talia Al Ghul With Star Sapphire ring.) they flew next to their husband.

"Power level approaching 0 percent." Came Bruce's ring. Selena smile at the man they love and in a amuse voice said.

"You still wait until your on empty before recharging?" Bruce also smiled as well.

"What can I say I get caught up in my work."

"That you do my love." Said Talia With that she and Selena flew at Bane. Who was getting to his feet.

Bane slam the power battery into the ground sending a blast that force them backwards.

"What's he doing?" Asked Selena confused. Just as Bruce then realized.

"He's trying to break it!" Bane slam the battery into the ground again. Crack started to appeared then with his hands he began to pry it open it Green energy started to show then with great strength Bane throw the battery.

"Love if that explode it could take out the city!" Said Talia her voice full of concern.

"If not the entire planet!" Said Bruce immediately fly towards the battery catching it and started to fly straight up.

"Bruce!" Yelled Selena and Talia and they went after him.

As they entered space Bruce knew he needed to absorb the energy to lessen the blast. He place his ring at the opening and began to say his oath.

"In Blackest Night, I Serve The Light, No Darkness Shall Escape My Sight!"

Power entered his ring but the battery was still going to explode.

"I Walk The Path Of Midnight, Beware My Power, Dawnbreaker Might!"

Just as he finished the battery exploded.

There was a blast that stop the still following Selena and Talia in her track.

"No." Selena Whispered in horror. Then their was a boom and a green blur past the two women.

Bane continued to run then a green light shined in front of him. "You want me at my best Bane. Then have it." Bane glared at Bruce Who then simply said. "Ring." To which the ring responded by saying. "Initiating Blackout."


	8. Story 7

Basic off Batman under the red hood

"You didn't set this up?"

"I'm out of here." The suddenly a voice Came from a catwalk above. "Sit down Freddy!" They look up to see a figure hidden by shadow. "It's my meeting."

"It's a cop?" Question one dealer.

"We didn't do nothing." Said another dealer.

"Well we all know that's a lie." The figure step out of the shadow to reviled Batman holding a AK-47

"Who the hell are you?!" Said one while another Said. "Smoke him!" They all started to pull out their guns when the AK started shooting. The drug dealers all dove out of the way. But most of the shots were at the table.

"I said sit down!" Order the Grim Knight. The drug dealers started to get up.

"You want to die there easier way to kill yourself!" Yelled One pointing at him.

"Yah like yelling at the guy who's holding the AK-47." Batman then lean on the railing. "Listen to me you drug peddling scum bags. I'll be running the drug game from now on. You are the most successful dealers in Gotham. I'm offering you a deal. You go around doing your business as usual, but kick up 40 percent to me. That much more than the scraps Black Mask is leaving you." He pause for effect. "In return you'll have full protection from Black Mask and the Mutants."

Then his tone got dangerously.

"But you stay away from kids in school yards! No dealing to children Got It!"

He lean back off the railing.

"If you do... your dead."

The drug dealers look at each other then one said. "Ok crazy man this is all very generous." He look around at his friends. "But why should we listen to you?" At once a bag landed on the table. The drug dealers look at it for a few seconds the one open it. What they saw made them want to hurl in fact one did. "Dam!"

"Those are the heads of all your lieutenants that took me two hours." The Grim Knight ready his gun. "You want to see what I can do in a whole evening?" He pointed his weapon. "Make no mistake I'm not asking you to kick in with me! I'm telling you." He open fire on the table again hitting the bag. The dealers fell to the ground again when the shooting stop they look up to see the Grim Knight was gone.

PLAN ON MAYBE DOING THE DUMP SCENE FROM DARK KNIGHT RETURN WITH THE MUTANTS. REVIEW ON WHAT OTHER VERSIONS OF THE DARK KNIGHTS OR OTHER ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF HEROES YOU WOULD LIKE AND HOW TO DO THEM


End file.
